


The Romanians

by SleepyEmily



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyEmily/pseuds/SleepyEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories on Vladimir and Stefan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy

**Alo**

“...If your mom pisses you off, you don’t want to tear her head off.”

All the wolves simultaneously stiffened as they all caught a good old whiff of, yet again, more vampires; two more in fact but the air around them was different, they had not smelled them before which meant that they were not invited.

The smell of human blood around them was thick too.

Jacob snarled and ran in their direction, determined to stop them getting anywhere near the house. His newly-phased, small yet determined pack followed growling as they went after Jake, following his lead, clumsily bumping into each other; unused to running as a pack.

They caught up with him fast enough but Jacob pulled ahead; the two vampires were a blur of blonde, brown and black, neither of them was very tall but what stood out was as they were being chased, they were grinning, laughing as though they were having the time of their lives.

This infuriated Jake more as he made a mad snap of the back of the brunette who turned to glance round for a split second, a wide playful smirk on his face. The other copied his actions and Jacob caught sight of same expression that the other had. He made another bite at them but all that did was prompt them both to leap up in the trees, jumping from one to the other in a circle.

The shifter growled and snapped at the air as he followed their motions round and around until, he heard a yelp. Out the corner of his eye he saw all the pups had their gazes up at the vampires too and were not watching where they running, they saw Jacob at the last second and collided into him.

The pack fell to the ground in an undignified heap.

Both vampires laughed loudly at the sight of five dog's piled up, they leaped down from the trees with a grace only the undead could manage.

“Opa!” **(Oops)** Blondie laughed at them and they both landed and stood for a moment, surveying their handy work of three pups still de-tangling themselves from each other, and made to sit back on a fallen log in a lazy, laid back manner.

“Alo,” **(Hello)** The blonde one drawled with a heavy accent at them as the wolves stalked back to their feet, humiliated at their clumsiness.

The brunette’s smiled went wider at his partner’s greeting.

Jacob bared his teeth at the one who dared make fun of he and his pack, whatever the vampire had said it didn’t matter. They were sat there like the pack was no threat!

The blonde and Jacob’s eyes locked and the vampire smiled, puckered up his lips and blew kisses at him as though to catch the attention of a cat.

Jake bristled indignantly as he wondered what the hell that had been but it didn’t matter now, Carlisle and the others were here.

“Vladimir. Stefan. You’re a long way from home...”


	2. Newborn Annoyance

If Boris was here right now he’d be making jolly old remarks about the birds in the sky and meaningfully talking about finer things in life. Laurent snorted at the thought and put the memories of his maker away, he got annoying quickly even in memory.

It was a crisp, clear day with overhanging clouds and an odd restless feeling in the, otherwise gloomy, heavy air. The young vampire had been travelling in the countryside for a good few years now, still looking, searching for something or someone else to catch his attention; there was so many powerful vampires out there and curiosity often got the better of him. All the stories he had heard of the olden days and that is all he wanted for himself, to see them and to learn from them. Wasn’t so much to ask, except he wasn’t sure where to look, then again it wasn’t like he had a deadline, he had all the time in the world to wander at his leisure.

The dark skinned man stopped running and jogged to a stop atop a small cliff and surveyed the area with abysmal interest until-

Wait!

A scent, a feeling in the air.

Felt agitated and..?

Power...

Who _was_ that?

It was faded but it had a feel of old, pure power, something ancient, decadent, dangerous and long ago. Laurent wanted more, he sensed another vampire with the other but it didn’t feel the same and so at the moment was unimportant.

Without another thought he leaped off the cliff.

The two Romanian’s had already known Laurent was there and were stood waiting in anticipation, it was obvious to them that whomsoever it was running to them was not a part of the Italian's 'little power house club' which suited them just fine since Vladimir was in the mood for a fight and was the only reason as to why he was stood waiting for this newcomer to appear. Stefan was quietly twitchy and stood stone still next to him; both of their tempers were thin that day due to being chased by a few territorial vampires as they passed through their land.

Since they were attempting to fade a little into obscurity for a while until they could gather their numbers or the Volturi weakened or was challenged, they had ran instead fought. Something that annoyed them both greatly however their need to survive won over any idiotic ideas of suicidal plans off attacking. They simply needed to bide their time which was easy as both of them were patient however, they did so hate to run.

This vampire was clearly a newborn, so painstakingly obvious because he had not even sensed them, the two old ones had even glimpsed him as he ran past them several seconds ago so he could stare off a cliff.

The newborn was on his own.

No ties to anyone.

No one following him or nearby and now he was heading towards the two Romanians.

Fine by them.

Vladimir’s mouth spread into a genuine smile at the possibility of a fight, as though they were attached Stefan immediately felt less irritated and more ready to leap into whatever fray was thrown at them and smiled as well.

Laurent stopped in a dense forest, a few hundred yards from them, two set of red eyes gazing at him and for a few split seconds he was uneasy but it was swept aside when he felt the power still clinging to...

Him!

The blonde one.

Laurent rather boldly strolled right up to them, less than ten feet away, and stopped. Both Romanians stared but also did nothing; the newborn wasn't attacking nor showed any sign to do so which left him wanting to join them.

“If you thought we could be allies-” Vladimir spoke showing his heavy accent.

“-Then you thought wrong.” Stefan gave a small smirk as he finished the sentence.

“You,” Laurent ignored their taunting words and nodded at Vladimir. “Who are you?”

Vladimir, if anything, was more amused and tutted at him with an amused and disapproving frown.

“Well, that was rude.” He tilted his head to Stefan, his smile widening. “Especially to you, Stefan.”

Stefan glanced at him, not actually having taken any offence, and huffed at his humour.

“You’re practically radiating power,” Laurent interrupted. “Who are you?”

“Ahh,” Vladimir chuckled at his naivety. “I’d say the newborn wishes to know strength.”

“Too bad,” Stefan had had enough.

Vladimir sensed this and readied himself, his expression growing more serious.

“Wait. Can I-”

“No,” Stefan interrupted. “You cannot join us.”

“What is it? Three’s a crowd?” Vladimir joked causing Stefan to snort at his words.

Laurent looked visibly annoyed at the way he was being treated and he had not stopped bristling indignantly the moment they had called him a newborn.

Vladimir’s smiled vanished completely and he looked at Laurent.

The power seemed stronger now.

“Get out of here, we’re not ones to be merciful but we have other things to occupy ourselves with than a power hungry child.” Vladimir spoke quietly but words held promise of anger and violence. "We've had enough of talking now."

He did not move however Vladimir and Stefan had seemingly wasted enough time and with a last derisive snort in his direction they both turned and left in a blur of movement, not even a backward glance as though he was not a threat in any way shape or form.

The Frenchman however refused to give up so easily.

He had tailed them from a distance for four days until they stopped and waited once more for him to catch up, however Laurent could practically taste the danger, pent up anger and readiness to fight.

Was it worth it for power that was fading? 

Laurent stopped and stood.

Just a washed up old vampire, Laurent thought sullenly. He wasn't strong any more.

He could see them, quite far away and they could see him.

A tense moment where he thought they were just going to charge at him but he turned and headed away. His movements quick and full of energy after a good few miles, he felt the two Romanians finally start to move off once more.

Laurent grumbled to himself.

Waste of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vengeance**

“The red coats are coming. The red coats are coming...”

The words were muttered but to all vampire ears it was crystal clear and, if anything, it made them all the more tense and on edge, all except Vladimir and Stefan; who stood with their eyes glued to the approaching Volturi.

Vladimir couldn’t stop an excited grin at the prospect of finally, finally getting revenge. He could feel the exhilaration coming from Stefan in waves but he knew without looking that his partner was smiling at the same thought.

There they were, the black and red sea parted to show Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane and Alec.

They never wanted to rip someone apart so much! To kill them, kill all of them, for vengeance, for their coven, for their mates and for everything they once had.

It would be sweet.

So sweet.

Aro’s eyes searched through them all, Vladimir and Stefan heard Edward mumble to his newborn mate that the Italian was looking for Alice, whoever that was they cared not. But there was a brief moment where Aro’s eyes hovered over the Romanians longer than the others and his eyes narrowed, a small crease of annoyance and irritation aimed at them.

It made Vladimir’s smile bigger.

Stefan chuckled quietly.

How honoured; the Volturi elite remembered them.

The talking they half listened to; for their eyes were forward, senses were sharpened and they waited, waited for the fight that would happen. The Volturi would never back down.

After the initial surprise at another Cullen appearing, the aforementioned Alice they both presumed, another shock happened.

An absolutely delightful one.

This girl.

Dropkicked Aro in the face!

For a split second Vladimir wanted to point and laugh however the shock had caught him, such a sight he never expected to witness. All heads moved to watch the Volturi leader as he flew up and backwards, Jane's expression one of shock and a vague notion of worry; her brother's face mirrored her own.

Vladimir’s eyes were wide with such glee at the sight. Stefan’s mouth was slightly open in amazed delight at the turn of events. And then, Aro caught himself in mid air and flipped under and landed gracefully and it was in that instant, everything that the two Romanians had been waiting for; for over a millennium.

The expression of veiled anger on Aro’s face was unbecoming.

The girl was obviously grabbed and yet they made no move to destroy her as they normally would do with someone as rash as her, another ‘gifted’ one it seemed, would be collected.

Carlisle ran forward, screaming.

Stefan and Vladimir had leaped forward from where they were, no longer at the back of the crowd but at the front. They would fight, it was clear to see now and they wanted to be at the front of the line when it happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Even Romanians celebrate**

“Well, its Christmas,” Carlisle smiled warmly at all the covens in the living room and raised a glass.

There was tinsel and other bright decorations hug everywhere, and a tree with baubles with a star atop it and lights flashing. Everything was tastefully done and for once not gone overboard, as it is usually Alice who goes decoration mad.

“Merry Christmas everyone,” Esme hugged her husband as the rest of the covens each drank their blood, donated from a hospital of course, from their glasses and chatted to one another; sharing yet more stories about Christmases and how they celebrated and once-upon-a-times and how-it used-to-be’s.

Two lone vampires sat, somewhat isolated, in the corner of the room as though there was an invisible wall around them. They did not chat warmly about such times, but sat and observed the others.

“Odd, at how carefree they seem...” Stefan murmured to his partner.

“They’re young,” Vladimir answered disinterestedly. “They’ll learn.”

“That life is not all roses?” He raised an eyebrow.

Vladimir smiled humourlessly.

“Here,” Came a soft voice.

Both Romanians glanced up as Esme stood before them holding two more glasses of blood, she smiled at them both in a friendly manner. It was obvious from the sight of her she wasn’t a fighter, she acted like a mother figure from what they have both seen of her so far, she was polite and courteous and they had no problem with her.

To most women they were polite and civil, except to those they were killing of course.

“I know you’re both not used to this but,” She paused to smile awkwardly in her usual pleasant and welcoming manner. “You’re both with us so you should drink with us.”

They saw it coming but it they both felt a pang of sadness; they once had this. Granted it was different back when they ruled but they once had a coven who cared, who fed and celebrated together decadently.

Esme must of seen their expressions turn blank because she quickly apologized and enquired if they were both okay.

Vladimir and Stefan barely heard her as they both took their glasses from her, Esme was not expecting it and looked surprised, Vladimir nodded courteously and Stefan raised his glass to her; both smiled as they silently thanked her.

She recovered and smiled back happily; the corner of her eyes creasing with genuine pleasure.

They both elegantly sipped out of the champagne glasses.

She was right; it wasn’t the same but it was a nice gesture on the vegetarian's part.

“Vladimir, Stefan?”

They looked back to her.

“Merry Christmas.” With one last beaming expression at the two oldest in the room, she made her way back to her mate.

No words were said as they both took another swallow of blood and in the spirit of the moment; Stefan turned to Vladimir and brought his glass forward, Vladimir noticed what he was doing and smirked.

Their glasses chinked together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alliance**

“When we ruled, everything came to us; prey, diplomats, favour seekers... Such was our power,” Vladimir paused, showing a hint of the once decadent and proud personality with a raise of his head before he lowered his gaze to the floor. “But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints.”

Jacob too in their words; they were vampires and they let everyone know it, but they ruled and lorded themselves over humans and their own kind alike. He thought them odd, but both were refreshingly honest. Almost traditional vampires, how everyone thinks they should be.

Both Romanians looked downcast as they reminisced their dark and overconfident days.

“We were honest about what we were.” Stefan explained with a truthful smile.

The faces of the other young vampires were unmoving with the flames of the fire lighting each face differently; they all listened intently, silently in awe at the two oldest among them and how much the Romanians had see in all their years.

“We sat still, for a very long time...”  Vladimir looked at Stefan. “We didn’t notice we were beginning to petrify.”

Stefan glanced back at him; his expression solemn as their eyes met and their memories of shock they had felt at their paler appearance gathered in their heads.

“Perhaps the Volturi did us a favour when they...burned our castles.” He smiled humourlessly, obviously thinking and meaning the exact opposite.

“We’ve been waiting fifteen hundred years, to return that favour.” Vladimir tilted his head, a serious glint in his eye at the message, once more the proud ruler he had been long ago.

Jacob nodded quietly, understanding the need for revenge.

He surveyed the scene; the Romanian’s telling their story, everyone sat around, mesmerised by their tale of battles, the years and their heritage.

“We have been waiting to battle for ages.” Vladimir continued.

“We ran instead, as to hide ourselves from Volturi eyes.” Stefan finished.

Jake found it funny how they finished each other’s sentences. ‘Dracula one and two’ the nicknames certainly fit, he felt to the urge to ask whether or not they were the causes of Dracula aka: Vlad the Impaler alongside Stefan Báthory of Transylvania.

Could be, given how old they were.

Jacob mulled it over as the Romanians continued talking and they were now enthusiastically discussing tactics of killing certain members of the Volturi; complete with eye gouging detail and sadistic smirks.

It couldn’t just be coincidence with their names, nationality and ages. 

“The Volturi will not take well to there being many of us opposed to them, not in any matter.” Stefan smiled at the thought.

“And we shall be ready to fight.” Vladimir smiled back at Stefan.

Serious celebrities were among them if they were true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Children do wonder**

 

Nessie was a curious child; she had grown quickly but her wondrous curiosity that all children have she still possessed, a rare thing that sometimes reminded people her actual age despite appearances.

Stefan and Vladimir were sat on the couch in the living room when she had first padded in and plonked herself quietly across from them on the floor; cross legged with a book. For once the ‘dog’ was not by her side and for that they slightly disappointed; it was fun to cause annoyance so easily to the weak minded, however her mother was stood in the doorway watching her, it seemed to be what the newborn did the most; just watch her daughter.

“Vladimir? Stefan?”

Her small voice rose to the Romanians ears; like a coo of a dove. They stopped gazing at the wall and gave their attention to the half breed child.

Ness shuffled to face them; her small round, porcelain face was the complete epitome of innocence.

“Why is your skin paler then everyone else’s?” She asked politely.

It was obvious from her mother’s reaction that she thought it was a rude question, they supposed it could be if they felt it so, however it was a child who asked this question and did not mean any offense by it, she probably wouldn’t even understand why if they did.

Vladimir and Stefan smiled at the inquisitive girl.

“We sat still once; for a long time, child.” Vladimir answered honestly.

Stefan doubted she even knew vampires could petrify but it was of no concern to them, they were both nothing if not honest. As they always had been.

“We didn’t realise at first that it was happening,” Stefan started.

Renesmee looked confused so he tried to think of a different way to explain.

“You see, when vampires sit still for a long time we start to...”

Maybe she did not know what petrify means?

“Turn to marble, so to say,” Vladimir had the same idea.

“Our skin turned paler, as we sat inside for thousands of years, unmoving.”

“Don’t you need to drink blood?” Renesmee questioned quietly, her eyes wide with wonder as her mind showed their words in picture form.

“Prey was delivered to us; we barely had to move to just drink.”

“Our skin is hardened, crystallized as vampires; extended years of life and along with that if we do not move and stay inside...”

“Imagine a statue gathering a layer of dust over time, only you can’t just wipe it off.”

Nessie nodded, understanding what they meant now.

“The Volturi elders also sat still for centuries, some still do and so their eyes are lighter.”

“Almost pink...” Bella said quietly, mostly to herself.

The Romanians nodded at her input.

“The only reason ours are not the same is because we had no choice to move as they burned our castles with us within,” Stefan raised an ironic eyebrow and glanced at Vladimir to continue.

"Stefan and I, at least, may share the same skin as them but our eyes... The Volturi's eyes are filled with dusty scum, but ours are bright. I imagine that will give us an advantage when we gauge theirs from their sockets." Vladimir smirked brightly.

Bella leaped into action.

“Okay Nessie, bed time!” She sang hurriedly; rustling her daughter up from the floor and shooing her to the door, Bella turned back to give a look of warning, for saying such things to a small child, at Vladimir and Stefan.

“Goodnight,” Nessie waved to them both.

They both smiled in response as she was ushered from the room.

Silence...

“Did I say something wrong?” Vladimir tilted his head to look at Stefan, who did the same.

Both grinned at one another.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holiday** **snack**

 

“3, 2, 1...”

A pale and black blur flashed from a dark alley and grabbed an unfortunate passer-by from the crowd of people who had gathered outside to rejoice in the light of fireworks. The man did not even have the time to scream when he was bitten into, all that was heard was a moan of pain that was too quiet to be heard above mass of humans.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

The man was left dangling in his arms as Vladimir stayed in a crouch to watch as people kissed and celebrated. Fireworks flashing red, green, blue and white; each colour illuminating up Vladimir’s ageless, marble-like face as he licked his cold lips and swallowed the last of the blood. His eyes a dark burgundy-red and held no remorse or mercy.

He glanced up at all the mortals, still cheering, and sneered and shook his head.

“Vladimir.”

The vampire turned.

“Stefan.” He returned, smiling, matter-of-factly. “Should we wish each other a happy holiday?”

Stefan huffed in amusement. “We have been through many holidays; I don’t think wishes aid much for us.”

Vladimir picked up the corpse easily with one arm; Stefan had moved to open a dumpster for him as the blonde threw it in. No one had even noticed that less than fifteen feet from them, someone had died.

“A holiday snack?” Stefan question light-heartedly.

Vladimir smiled back in good humour.

“I suppose it was, come.” He started down another alley. “A holiday calls for a feast, does it not?”

“I am famished.” Stefan followed. “And how nice it would be to eat by the glow of the fireworks.”

As though to collaborate his words; a firework spun over head of the alley and illuminated them both and a stray cat that had wandered into the scene and had stopped to clean itself on top of the very dumpster that now was occupied; it lifted it’s back leg up with the grace of a ballerina and licked.

Vladimir idly scratched its head as he passed by. The cat lifted its head to sniff curiously at the strangers and looked at Stefan as he went to stroll past the feline.

Stefan lazily tickled it under the furry chin with a casual air, as though two violent vampires killed people and stroked cats, bathed in the light of fireworks all the time.

As both departed elsewhere to find more victims with the holiday spirit, the cat jumped down and trotted off after them happily, twining around their legs when they both stopped at a fork in the alley.

A couple of drunk teenagers had gathered at the entrance of a disused doorway and one was promptly bringing back up whatever vile concoction she had knocked back into her system.

The Romanians looked at one another.

“We could share?” Vladimir chuckled.

“It is a holiday.” Stefan could only agree with a smile.

The cat received another scratch round the ears from Vladimir before he stood upright, and made his way towards his ‘feast’. Stefan, ignored the cat completely now and laughed openly as the teenagers struggled to even see with their drunken eyes who was approaching them.

No screams were heard as the girl who was vomiting, didn’t realise her two friends behind her were dead in an instant and that she was next.

A body hit the floor and a rather loud crack was heard from the dead boy’s skull.

“Hopa...” ( **Oops)**.

Vladimir snorted. “Clumsy.”


End file.
